Planetary Soldiers Episode 1: Starting The Journey
by MercurySavior
Summary: Involves teenagers who protect life.


****

Planetary Soldiers

Episode 1: Starting The Journey

By: Jon Walkow

The fresh morning day presented the first day of school and that summer was over. Logan Fellhauer drove up the driveway to my house to pick me up so that we could begin the long day of school. Aaron Puckett and Colton Joseph were already in Logan's car from when Logan already picked them up. Once I was in Logan's car, the talk of comparing schedules and the plan to meet each other at lunchtime began. "Yo Bruno, what classes you got?" Logan said. "Logan, you should know at least two of my classes." I said, winking at him. "Oh yeah…Astronomy and Creative Writing 2?" Logan said. "Yep." I said. "Ready to play some football today?" Aaron said. "My determination is ready, but my physical shape? Not as ready." I said sighing. "Don't worry about it, Jon. You'll do great! Who knows, you might be the best player on the team." Colton said stretching his arms and yawning. "Under us of course." Logan said smiling slightly. "Yeah, under us, not you Logan." Colton said laughing right after, as did Aaron and I. Finally arriving at our school, we prepared our lockers and headed to our first class. It's now 11:37 AM and time for our lunch. We all met at our usual place in the school where we eat. Along with Logan, Aaron, Colton, and I, Andy Lewis, Chad Carubia, Mike Ketels, Kresten Hendrix, Matt Schultz, and Tyler Paffett came to join us. "Hi Jon." Meredith Clewe said as she walked past me on her way to her friends' table. "Eh…hi Meredith" I said as my face turned red of embarrassment. "Nice girl, Bruno, looks like ya got a thing for her." Chad said with a sly grin on his face. "Uh…I have no idea what you're talking about."I said as I looked down towards the table in front of me. "Come on, Jon. Out with it already! You told me yourself you and Meredith are boyfriend and girlfriend." Aaron said. "Alright, alright. We're dating." I said. "Always knew there were fireworks between ya two." Kresten said. A sudden blast exploded from the kitchen, beneath the stairs and on the common's stage. "Hey guys, I think Disaster Evo is back from our past." Matt said as he turned around to look at the explosions. "Yeah, we better take care of this." Aaron said. "Saviors, follow me, your leader!" Kresten said. "Man, you're not the leader. Jon is." Mike said rolling his eyes. We were Saviors, heroes from destroyed planets, masters of elements of nature, and teenagers that knew our destiny was to make evil disappear. "It's been a while since our last battle, but we still remember what to do, right, Saviors?"Tyler said as he held his fist high in the air as to command an army fleet. "Right! Now lets give these guys their down fall they deserve!" Andy said with an evil grin on his face. "Mercury of water!" I said. "Mars of fire!" Andy said. "Jupiter of thunder!" Aaron said. "Venus of light!" Chad said. "Uranus of space!" Mike said. "Neptune of wind!" Colton said. "Saturn of dirt!" Kresten said. "Pluto of darkness!" Matt said. "Earth of time!" Logan said. "Moon of weapons!" Tyler said. After saying our transformation commands, our whole body was covered with our element, the sign of our planet, and with our colors flashing all around us. From the deep sea, my color is green, from the fiery depths below, Andy's color is red, from the energy in a lightning flash, Aaron's color is blue, from the pureness of a bright beam, Chad's color is yellow, from the glowing sun, Mike's color is orange, from the stealthy clearness, Colton's color is white, from the life creation terrain, Kresten's color is brown, from the pitch blackness, Matt's color is black, from the confusing vagueness, Logan's color is gray, and from the worn metal, Tyler's color is bronze. Everyone was looking at the explosions and us because they were confused whom and why those explosions were caused, what is a savior, and our super hero powers. A guy wearing black clothes along with a long black jacket, with purple hair and black streaks, and with a figure that looked like Neo from a movie called The Matrix, suddenly appeared right in front of us. "What do you want?" I said with my team of Saviors behind me. "Don't act dumb with me! You know exactly what I, Conspiracy, want…Your elemental powers, the qi from these worthless, mortal humans, this planet, and you Saviors dead." This guy named Conspiracy, said. "Give it up, Conspiracy! You don't stand a chance…igniting inferno!" Andy said as he launched small fireballs with a streak of napalm following these fireballs at Conspiracy. Conspiracy flew up high into the air to dodge the fireballs' path. "Dang!" Andy said as he got angrier and angrier second by second. "I may not stand a chance, which I of course doubt, but my fellow servants would like to have a meeting with you now." Conspiracy said as he made a black and purple colored portal appear near him on the ground. "I'll be watching, you just wont see me, so have fun with my servants!" Conspiracy said with evil laughter as he entered a portal he made right next to him. Dark, ghost like figures came out of the portal wearing black swat clothes. "I'll scratch up these guys." Andy said as he took his sword out of his holster. "Andy, since we haven't had a battle and training for a long time, I think it would be best if we just used our elemental attacks." Aaron said. "Okay." Andy said and after said quietly, "always a wimp." "You say something, Andy?" Aaron said. "Me? Oh not me, co-leader." Andy said. There was one ghostly swat guy for each of us. "Hydrant spray!" I said as mini geysers sprayed at my ghost swat guy. He jumped quickly out of the way to dodge. "Igniting inferno!" Andy said as fireballs launched at his ghost swat guy. He rolled over to the side to dodge. "Thunder surge!" Aaron said as he shot a bolt of thunder at his ghost swat guy. He stepped to the side to dodge. "Reflection fury!" Chad said as he launched a beam of light at his ghost swat guy. He ducked to dodge. "Comet strike!" Mike said as he shot a comet at his ghost swat guy. He flew up in to the air to dodge. "Wicked swift!" Colton said as he launched a strong breeze of wind at his ghost swat guy. He flipped out of the way to dodge. "Sand dune!" Kresten said as he launched a sand dune at his ghost swat guy. He ran out of the way quickly to dodge. "Night laser!" Matt said as he shot a dark laser at his ghost swat guy. He somersaulted to the side to dodge. "Clocks spin!" Logan said as he launched razor sharp, mini clocks at his ghost swat guy. He blocked it with his sword and shield. "Killing torture!" Tyler said as he shot knives, missiles, and bullets at his ghost swat guy. He did a combo of blocking with his shield and ricocheting the knives and bullets with his sword. "Man! It's been too long." Mike said. "Yeah, we look like losers out here!" Kresten said. "I've been through some training in a matrix during my meditation at Water Fall Temple. I've just worked on a new attack called Planetary Alignment and I just got another sword which is named Rainbow of Planets, which I will use to do this attack. But, I will need time to charge it up, so you guys distract them." I said as I pulled out my Rainbow of Planets sword from its holster. All the members of my Savior team distracted them and my sword finally got charged up by me using techniques to rise my qi. "Planetary alignment!" I said as small stars, the rainbow colors of the Saviors, disappeared in mid air. From the sword, our elements attacked them and defeated them easily. I fell to my knees after using up all my inner qi to perform this attack. "Jon! You okay?!" Aaron said as he kneeled next to me. "That was some awesome attack, man." Andy said. "But they're just beginning, right?" Logan said. "I'm afraid so. And that attack wont always save us and even if it could, I'd get tired from my qi going to full power and then instantly being dropped to a very low qi." I said as I took a big breath of air. "What's this qi you keep talking about?" Colton said. "I'll tell you some other time." I said as I slowly got up. This battle was won, but it's just the beginning.


End file.
